


What happens in Vegas (moves to New York?)

by shoot_to_thrill



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Stony Bingo, Stony Bingo 2017, Vegas, drunken marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoot_to_thrill/pseuds/shoot_to_thrill
Summary: "I cannot believe you didn't invite me to your wedding!""Rhodey, it was like 3 am in Vegas and I'm pretty sure there was a guy dressed up like Cher involved."-------Steve and Tony take a trip to Vegas to help Tony get over Pepper moving out. Somewhere along the way they get blackout drunk and wind up married.Written for my "Cliché" space in Stony Bingo 2017





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A short chapter because I didn't like how it flowed as one longer chapter. More chapters and longer chapters to come
> 
> Also posted on my [tumblr](http://shoot-to-thrill18.tumblr.com)
> 
> Not Beta'd all mistakes are my own but if you spot em, inbox my tumblr and I'll try to fix them

In hindsight, his first mistake was getting Steve drunk. But for some reason, he had thought it would be a fun idea to bring along some of Thor's mead for Steve. To at least get tipsy on, so Tony wouldn't be the only one having fun. That also meant that Steve, now tipsy, hadn't done his usual good deed of stopped Tony from drinking far more than he should have. Then in return, a more than tipsy Tony egged Steve on to finish off the bottle of the mead. Tony was pretty impressed that they even made it back to the right hotel with how drunk they were.

The first thing he noticed when he woke up was his blinding hangover. Tony was pretty sure he hadn't been this hungover since college. It felt like there were a hundred tiny little men pounding away inside of his skull.

The second was the incredibly naked Captain America pressed to his back. Which, admittedly wasn't the worst thing he had done while blacked out but still, it was weird nonetheless.

The third was the shiny gold band on his left hand. That was pretty sobering. He shot up into a sitting position. "Fuck. " Now THIS, this may officially take the cake for the worst thing he'd done while blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

  
This was entirely Pepper's fault. If she hadn't moved out that morning he wouldn't have flown out to Vegas with Steve and then none of this would have happened. At least that was what he was going to tell her when she yelled at him for it. If Pepper hadn't made their breakup official by moving out of the tower and into an apartment near Lexington and 83rd, Tony would never have decided he needed a break. He certainly wouldn't have suggested going to Vegas at the drop of a hat and Steve certainly wouldn't have agreed to go with him. They couldn't actually be married right. Vegas marriages weren't legal right. For a brief second, it crossed Tony's mind that he hoped it WAS actually Steve that he married and not some stranger. He looked down to try to find Steve's hand and instead found a very confused super soldier looking up at him.

"Uh... Morning." He said, forcing a small smile. "Weird question, are you wearing a wedding ring by any chance?" Tony asked.  
Steve furrowed his brow in confusion before zeroing his eyes on Tony's left hand and the golden ring reflecting light off his finger. Quickly, Steve fumbled among the mess of blankets to find his own left hand. It wasn't even entirely out of the blanket when Tony spotted the glistening metal that matched his own. "Oh thank God."

Steve raised an eyebrow at that. "What? Tony! This isn't exactly good."

Tony shook his head. "It means that you also got married last night. It's incredibly unlikely that we both married complete strangers. Especially since I doubt we married complete strangers and then came back here to have sex with each other." Marrying Steve was better than a stranger, at least he knew Steve. It wouldn't be horrible to have to explain that to people. Plus with Steve, they could get a quickie divorce that didn't involve him giving someone half of everything including Stark Industries.

Steve ever the pragmatist that he was, thought things over for a few seconds. "Okay, well we're not even sure we're married. I mean we have rings but maybe we just went ring shopping you know. Like a pretend wedding." Even Steve didn't sound convinced. "And yes we woke up naked in bed together but that doesn't necessarily mean that we had sex. We could have easily just fallen asleep."

"Steve," Tony replied, "Trust me. We had sex. I haven't even tried to stand up yet and I can tell you we had sex."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Look, we'll go eat some breakfast, have some coffee, maybe a bottle of Advil and then when I can think straight again we can have JARVIS look into whether or not this is actually legal. If it was there'd be a paper trail or something. Some kind of legal documentation. And if it is, I'll call Pepper and have her call the lawyers and we'll figure it out. It's fine. You know just a little bump. Plenty of people do this kind of thing. I'm sure there's some kind of clause that can reverse it or something."

Steve nodded slowly. "Okay yeah." He said slowly, unsure of himself. "I'm gonna go shower. And maybe throw up." The blond got up slowly, untangling his long limbs from the massive amount of tousled bedding and swinging his legs over the side of the bed to get up.

Tony watched as he walked into the bathroom. Sometimes he forgot just how gorgeous Steve was; the smooth skin that was pulled tight over the muscles of his back and shoulders, the way his waist curved out into his hips, the strong muscles of his legs and arms, and God his ass. You could literally bounce a quarter off it. It was the kind of ass people wrote songs and poems about. One Tony would start believing in a higher power for. It was a view, Tony thought, that he could definitely get used to.

For a few seconds, he actually considered it. Getting used to that view, to Steve, to marriage. It didn't seem like the worst plan in the world, which was weird. Aside from the deadly hangover waking up like this hadn't been too bad. If there was anyone to be married to, Steve probably wasn't the worst choice. He was way too good for Tony. Out of his league by miles, hell, by galaxies. Steve was amazing, kind and caring to a fault. He made Tony laugh. He always had his back. And Tony loved hanging out with him. And Steve seemed like the type to be a supportive husband, there when you need him and always taking care of you. Hell, he already did it. Whenever Tony was sick Steve would always make him soup or bring him tea and whenever he was working on a big project Steve would bring him snacks and leftovers and remind him to take naps.

Tony was snapped out of his train of thought by the sound of the shower turning off. He scrambled to get out of bed quickly and pull on a t-shirt and a pair of sweats. When Steve emerged from the ensuite bathroom, damp and wrapped in a towel Tony tried to avoid direct eye contact. He quickly made his way into the bathroom and closed the door. By the time he was done showering, Steve was already dressed and was using the hotel room phone to request housekeeping to their room.

"They're gonna bring us up some more towels and some new sheets." He said. "They have a breakfast buffet downstairs for another hour and a half."

"Okay. " Tony replied. "Just gonna put on some pants then we can go." He said pulling out fresh clothes from his suitcase. He reached over to the floor beside the nightstand to pick his phone up from where he had clearly tried to plug it in to charge and missed. He tapped with his fingers a few times before speaking as he pulled on a pair of jeans. "Hey J, need you to look into something. Private server. Keep it on the DL. Look into marriage records, would have been from last night or this morning. Anything you can find on anyone I might know, specifically myself. Forward it to me." Tony was actually surprised that instead of his usual brand of witty sarcasm and mockery the AI simply responded with a cordial "Yes sir."

"Alright, breakfast lets go."

 

* * *

 

Breakfast itself was nothing out of the ordinary. Just your typical high-end hotel breakfast buffet. A dining room crammed with tables and a large row of buffet warmers in the center filled with just about every breakfast food you could think of. The meal was only slightly awkward among the lulls in conversation and attempts to avoid talking about their previous night. But it was good. The food was good. And the coffee was amazing. Tony was actually starting to feel a little bit better about the whole situation of at least his hangover.

He might not have felt better though if he had noticed the young girl a few tables over taking photos of them from her table that soon ended up plastered all over the internet. Nor if he knew that he had 6 missed calls and approximately 15 texts waiting for him in the hotel room. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I had parts of it written and then ended up with unexpected impromptu home renos that drained all my energy.
> 
> Hopefully I'll have a bit more time now to write more consistently
> 
>  
> 
> Not Beta'd all mistakes are my own but if you spot em, inbox my [tumblr](http://shoot-to-thrill18.tumblr.com) and I'll try to fix them

When the pair made it back up to their hotel room after about forty minutes downstairs, Tony's head was finally starting to feel less like his brain was about to drill its way out of his skull. His thankfulness only lasted so long, quickly being replaced with a hollow feeling pit in the bottom of his stomach when he checked his phone. The bright side was, it had some battery life now that it had charged for a bit. The less than bright side was the 6 missed calls, 3 voicemails, and what had now added up to 17 texts.

He started with the texts.

 

 

 

"Fuck." Rhodey never texted him only once. He certainly didn't leave out emojis or an update or something. He sounded mad. Tony decided to call him first. He sat on the edge of the bed as it connected. Rhodey picked up before the second ring could even start.

"You seriously flew to Vegas?" He started in right away. "Seriously man, it's like you have a death wish or something. Pepper called me freaking out. Apparently, everyone is saying you eloped in Vegas. Started with the tabloids and then those shitty click bait articles on facebook and now even the news is covering it. Your board of directors wants to know what the hell is going on and you aren't calling Pepper back so she called me and I had to try and calm her down."

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose. "I mean technically they're not wrong."

The other end went silent for a few seconds before Rhodey erupted. "Are you kidding me? You seriously married Steve. Like legally? And you didn't think to tell your best friend? I cannot believe you didn't invite me to your wedding!"

"Rhodey, it was like 3 am in Vegas, and I'm pretty sure there was a guy dressed up like Cher involved."

"I don't care. I was promised best man like forever ago." The colonel complained. "I'm trying very hard to be happy for you I am. Like wow, you seriously married Captain America, good for you man. But I still feel really left out. I didn't even know you guys were a thing."

"We're not."

The silence fell over the line again, this time Tony checked to make sure they were still connected.

"You're screwed."

"Thanks, Peaches. Tell me something I don't know. I mean I feel like there's gotta be a 'drunken stupidity' clause or something that we can use to get an annulment right?" He could almost feel Rhodey shrug on the other end. "Anyway, you wanna call Pepper for me?"

"Nope. Sorry. Can't. You didn't invite me to your wedding remember? I'm mad at you. I totally could have been Sonny. Tell the hubby hi for me."

Before Tony could respond, the familiar beeping of an ending call filled his ears.

"Nat says they're talking about us on all of the news stations. Apparently, someone got a photo of us at breakfast, and then someone sent a copy of the license or whatever to TMZ."

Tony jumped. "Shit. I forgot you were there." He said, noticing the Captain on the other side of the room, brow furrowed as he leant against the wall.

"Sorry. So can we seriously do that? Just get it annulled?"

Tony nodded. "I'm gonna call Pepper back now. I'm sure she's already talked to the lawyers, so they'll have a plan."

The lawyers had several plans actually. They had hoped that they could be combined to give a strong enough reason for a judge to grant them the annulment. Most of the ideas were thrown out immediately. The first involved dragging one or both of them through the mud for pleas of instability, addiction, and/or insanity. The second involved claiming that they never consummated the marriage, which they established might be hard to argue while Tony was covered in more hickeys than a teenager after prom night. The only one that could potentially work for them was the claim of intoxication.

"Would it really be the worst thing in the world if you didn't though?" It was Pepper's voice, standing out clear as a bell among the rest of the room of lawyers.

"Didn't what?" Steve asked, looking at Tony in confusion only to be met with a look of equal confusion.

"Well, most of the backlash from this is coming from the people that think you're going to do just that. The majority of the negative press on this is people having the idea that you're going to be another celebrity couple that get married for a few days and then splits up. Even that is minor really, I mean SI stock is up, Avengers approval rates are up, people seem to be mostly responding to it positively."

"What are you saying?"

"Stay married."


End file.
